


me being myself and you being yourself

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Rare Pairings, and gonta "don't worry gonta is gentleman" gokuhara, featuring: mikan "don't hurt me" tsumiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Mikan reminds Gonta of the pill bug. Both are small, both curl up into a ball at the sight of danger, and both are very cute.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	me being myself and you being yourself

Mikan is so very kind to help Gonta time after time. Bugs don’t mean to hurt Gonta, but they sometimes can feel threatened if he is not careful, and it is only natural that they will bite and sting. Gonta would do the same if he were a bug and a large hand picked him up, even if the owner of the hand only intended to get a better look at him.

“M-Maybe you should stick to worms and b-bumblebees,” Mikan stutters as she bandages a large, swollen spider bite on Gonta’s upper arm. “I d-don’t think quite all bugs are so friendly, and you keep getting hurt…”

“No, no,  _ all _ bugs can be friendly,” Gonta insists. “Gonta should take you on a bug hunt so you can see!”

“B-Bug hunt?” A look of fear flashes over Mikan’s face. It’s a familiar kind of fear; Gonta sees it on many of his friends’ faces when he tries to introduce them to his latest insect friend. But instead of apologizing and telling him she’s too busy for a hike through the woods, Mikan blushes and ducks her head. “J-Just the two of us?”

Gonta blinks. “No — there will be bugs as well!”

“R-Right.” Mikan glances up at him through her eyelashes. “A-are you sure you want…  _ me _ ?”

“Of course Gonta is sure! Mikan will have a lovely time! She is a very nice person, and the bugs will love her just like Gonta does!” Mikan’s face turns even more tomato-red. Gonta frowns. If she is sick, a bug hunt will not be good. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“No!” Mikan yelps. “I-I’m fine!” She quickly busies herself with the bandage, and Gonta blinks. He hopes he didn’t miss something important that Mikan was trying to tell him. Humans are very confusing when they try to say things without words. “L-Let me finish this dressing and w-we can go.”

Gonta’s confusion is forgotten. He leaps to his feet and embraces Mikan, who lets out a squeak. Gonta thinks it is a good kind of squeak, and not the “crushing the lungs” kind. “Mikan is a very good person to go with Gonta!” 

“Y-you’re very kind to invite me,” Mikan gasps, and Gonta beams.

“If Mikan enjoys it, she is welcome to go with Gonta whenever she would like!”


End file.
